User talk:Tim H
Ah, cleaned it. Questions? --Light Daxter 20:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Admin? I Promise I am not asking. But how much work would it take to become an Admin? My Friend wants to create an account and try to work up to become an Admin.--Morgan84 21:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Well, Jakraziel is the current big boss, but he's kinda inactive, so I guess I shall answer it. It entirely depends on his activity, what he actually does, and such. I should note being an admin is really no different than being a regular user. You just get more pressure, can block people (rarely vandals here..), protect pages (rarely use this one), use the Rollback ability (this one rocks, i can auto-revert anything a vandal did within 3 secs) I think also Move a page (rename it) and that's about it. But if he really, reaally wants too. I guess doing the same stuff as I'm doing lately is a great pointer (I'm the reason we got Navigation, new logo, Navboxes, loads of images, categories etc.). Boasting, I know, but it's true. --Light Daxter 21:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Information. I will be sure to tell him. Keep up the good work by the way!--Morgan84 21:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, tell him to just take a look. We appreciate new users. --Light Daxter 21:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Dealing with the noobs. I'm finally home from uni and my report is done, so now i'm not working 9 hours a day, I'm going to try and get the nav boxes on all pages, images on all imageless pages and full info on all short pages. We have 5 weeks before I'm back at uni. In other news I'd like to take on an obiwan role for a moment and say how I deal with the noobs cos I never informed you when I made you admin, in list form. mistaken info or bad edit: Just undo. repeated cases of above: politely point out where they are going wrong Misunderstanding what the wiki is for: undo, politely point out where they are going wrong Inserting spam: depends on the spam. Deliberate vandalism: year ban, no questions repeating a mild offence after verbal warning: short ban objecting to my actions; explain why i did what i did. Insulting behavior to anyone: warning, then Ban most of these are moderated by the history of the user oh and it's best to be polite all the time that way you don't provoke someone into doing something bad, all in all dealing with noobs good for wiki, over punishing people bad foe wiki. OK I now present you with the warning whistle, 3 day stun darts and block assault rifle of the Order of Jak, rise sir LightDaxterJakraziel 23:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) >_> Well, I got a ****load of images here. I'll try to do more stuff tomorrow, as my weekend actually starts ^_^ I'll be mostly doing TPL pages, as I got most of those images. In cases of navboxes, we need a main character Navbox (with every single character in it PER game) so add one with all the TPL chars to the TPL chars pages. Characters which appear in all games, get all the navboxes. We also need navboxes for enemies, Lurkers, Metal Heads, vehicles,. EVERYTHING. Same goes for infoboxes, we need them improved and re-organized. Better color (current one is nice, but it doesn't cope with the text color) and we'll also need new ones for Vehicles, enemies and all that ****. Locked and Loaded, march! --Light Daxter 00:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) OK I'll start with the nav boxesJakraziel 11:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Scans Hey its me. Currently I am Working on my scanner to send you the Pics. What is your email? I want to try to get this overwith.--Morgan84 15:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) tvh92@hotmail.com I already uploaded the Gecko and Bat pics, currently doing the Metal-Pede. Those spikes are FUUUU worthy. --Light Daxter 15:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Project Policy Hey I just wrote our Project Policy. It would be nice if you could read it, Edit this, and make changes to it since you are an Admin. You proboly know more about this wiki anyway so their for you can make more rules and consequenses. It would be nice if you could protect it to to keep vandels from Vandelizing it.--Morgan84 16:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'll clean it, sure. --Light Daxter 16:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Finally Done!! Hey I just uploaded all of my KG Death bot Pictures!! I edited them on paint, but I finally got done. At Least We have a few good Pics of KG now! Peace at least!!!--Morgan84 01:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) My Email is not working correctly. If you have BellSouth, You Cant send more than 3 Scans. For some reason, I cant send them to you. I have to have one of my friends come over and fix it. Other than that it would be IMPOSSIBLE to send them to you. Their is no other way to send them. I will have to work on my Email Later. But these pics are at least helpful.--Morgan84 11:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I know. You could try using Hotmail, right? Other wise, there's loads of other ways to get them to me. You could even try uploading them here. Anyway, how'd you get them, are there any really good colored scans in the guide? -- 12:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) No colored pics. Just these. But anyway these are the best thing we have.--Morgan84 00:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I know, still makes me wonder how you got them? Aren't those in the Guide colored, etc.? --Light Daxter 07:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) NO these are the only pictures I could find in the Guide. No colored pictures. Unless you have any better pics, these are the best we've got so far.--Morgan84 11:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Odd. Oh well, in any case, if you can send me more scans, I'll go and do my best at editing them, perhaps I could do a better job? -- 12:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) My Schedule Hey Here are the Times that I will be able to edit or Log on. Monday- 5:30 pm - 9:00 pm Tueday- 7:00 pm - 9:00 pm Wednesday- 8:30 pm - 9:00 pm Thursday- 5:30 pm - 9:00 pm Friday- 3:30 pm - 1:00 am Saterday- 9:00 am - 1:00 am Sunday- 12:30 pm - 9:00 pm --Morgan84 20:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Uhm. I guess so, not that I reeaalllyyy need it... Currently, I think the best thing you could do is send me those scans (Why not add me on MSN, tvh92@live.nl, so we could chat?) or add the info from your Guide to the respective pages. But feel free to do anything else if you wanna. And is your friend already on this Wikia, or hasn't he decided yet? --Light Daxter 21:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Didnt I just say it would be IMMPOSSIBLE to send the scans? Their is NO way I can send the rest of the scans to you. My LexMark Printer/Scanner is broken. Untill I have enough money to pay my bills and get enough money to save for a New Scanner, You wont get the scans. Sorry. I dont know if you are from another country but The US is in a BIG Economic Crisis right now and I am VERY close to losing my job. I am just fortunate that I have the time to come and make edits on this Wiki. As for my Friend, he just baught a Dell Laptop and I am going over to his house ( sometime next week) to help start it. So it is going to be a few days to create his account.--Morgan84 21:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's broken! You didn't say that.. Sorry for it though, but hey, we have the Internet. Didn't you say you had more scans and tried to send them to me, or you didn't save them? I hope you still have something, as the three I have right now look pretty neat without all the background! --Light Daxter 21:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey you say that we could chat on msn? Would I have to create a Hotmail account. See because I have a Gmail account and Gmail has the same chat feature as hotmail. I havnt told anybody elese this, but I am working on a secret project. It has to do with getting leaked Info for the next Jak Game. My Friend Timmy, has a close relationship with naughty dog. He used to work their a long time when Andy Gavin Created it. But he later quit. Anyway, he visits them every month to visit and whatnot. He MIGHT be able to get us some info. Just a suggestion.--Morgan84 21:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, try to add me and see if it works (I gave you my account just above). And this information, I don't say I OMG @ you, but I guess it should be interesting in what you find. Just note that anything you DO find, it isn't automatically true, blame the Internet... --Light Daxter 21:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Info Boxes Hey, how ya doin' I'm kcdude500. I've been gone for a couple months, but I'll be editing a lot in Summer! Keep up the good work and I'll try to get info boxes around this wiki.K Dude 21:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Good good (oh lawd, guess who's quote XD). For infoboxes; we need them for Areas, Monsters and Vehicles mostly. The middle bar needs to move more to the left, so we get more space for the right section/information. And also a little different color pallet. --Light Daxter 21:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Delete the Poll Hey I honostly think we should delete the poll. First off without it we could have a WHOLE lot of room to add more immportant stuff. Think about it. SPRING CLEANING!!--Morgan84 22:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) There's really nothing we can add, but you're right. Just know that there's a new one coming soon (that will stay for a very little while) and we'll think of something new by then... --Light Daxter 22:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should have a new poll each week.K Dude 22:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia is testing a new feature. It is a quiz. With it we could put J&D Questions on it and let users try to answer. It would be pretty fun.--Morgan84 22:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The Wikia is far too inactive for one each week. But I got some ideas, in any case. Perhaps a character battle? Should work, for once a week. But let this one stay for now and let me make my Poll... soon... --Light Daxter 22:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Good idea!KcDuDe5o0 22:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Morgan, I really don't want you to touch that Main page Poll again.... I said I shall change it in due time. --Light Daxter 22:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Video on Homepage I think it's time we put a new vid on the homepage. The Life of J&D's been there since the wiki first opened.KcDuDe5o0 22:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) If you find a nice one, go ahead. --Light Daxter 22:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC)